Lo que sea por ti
by Jazimel
Summary: Emmett romperá sus reglas para hacer feliz a Rosalie. Mientras en Volterra las reglas empiezan a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Existía un rincón en el bosque, bastante alejado de la casa Cullen, en donde Rosalie y Emmett solían encontrarse para pasar tiempo juntos y a solas. Su familia sacaba una sola hipótesis de esas huidas silenciosas y que demoraban horas. Pero no era exactamente así, aunque ellos no se molestaban en desmentirlos. Después de todo ese lugar era su secreto. No podían imaginarse a Bella y Edward diciéndose frases románticas o a Jasper y Alice besándose sin descanso justo en ese espacio tan reservado.

Cuando Emmett entró a la casa después de jugar a las vencidas con sus hermanos y buscó a Rosalie en cada habitación, imaginó que se había escabullido hacia ese lugar. Pasó de largo a Renesmee, quien avanzaba dando saltitos en dirección a Jacob, y salió una vez más. Rápidamente se puso en marcha, preguntándose por qué Rosalie se fue sin avisarle antes.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar. En menos de lo que pudo calcular se encontró a centímetros del arroyo de aguas cristalinas, escuchando el correr del agua y respirando el frío aire de fines de invierno. Vio a Rosalie casi de inmediato, sentada en un tronco a orillas del arroyo, abrazándose el cuerpo. Su rubia melena caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Estaba inmóvil, viendo hacia un punto fijo. Distinguió la suave y fina tela del vestido que traía puesto. Exactamente el mismo que llevaba desde el día anterior.

—Te tardaste, Emmett —la oyó decir. Lo tomó como una invitación para acercarse. Haciendo caso omiso del ruido que provocaba al romper las múltiples ramas a sus pies, caminó hacia su esposa y se sentó a su lado.

No se tocaron. Las manos de él descansaban en su regazo y las de Rosalie continuaban rodeando su esbelta figura. El viento soplaba fresco, pero para ellos no tenía la menor importancia. Emmett vio a Rosalie de reojo. Su mirada se concentraba en la corriente del agua, que chocaba con las rocas y aún así seguía adelante. Él también se encontró viendo esa escena, tan concentrado que casi se olvidó qué hacía allí.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Emmett, volviéndose hacia ella sin el menor disimulo.

Le molestaba verla triste. Ya mucho había sufrido como para tener que soportar más. Todo el tiempo buscaba detalles insignificantes que la hicieran feliz, por más tontos que resultaran para los demás. El solo verla sonreír volvía borrosos los rostros de los que hablaban de más.

—Esto te sonará estúpido, pero … —tomó aire, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas o el valor para recitar las que ya tenía —No soy feliz, Emmett.

El musculoso cuerpo del vampiro se tensó. ¿Cómo que no era feliz? Después de tantas cosas que había hecho por ella. ¿Acaso cometió un error? Imposible. Ella se lo habría dicho. Normalmente una risa nerviosa hubiese escapado de sus labios, pero no pasó nada. Permaneció serio, viendo cada movimiento de Rosalie; como se deshacía de su propio agarre y ponía de pie, alejándose del arroyo. Emmett la imitó, sin acercarse demasiado. Ella volvía a estar de espaldas, con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y los puños apretados.

"Está muy enojada", pensó Emmett mientras debatía interiormente si era conveniente ir con ella. Decidió quedarse en donde estaba. No quería arriesgarse. Rosalie podía ser muy dulce con él, pero si se enojaba no distinguía a quién golpeaba. Y sí que era una fiera dando palizas. Muchas veces trató de imaginarla destrozando los cuerpos de aquellos desgraciados que la ultrajaron, siendo ella tan joven e inocente. Habría dado su fuerza sobrehumana con tal de ser testigo de la muerte provocada por Rosalie a ese infeliz y llorón de Royce King. Amaba la furia ciega que solía dominar a la mujer con la que en diversas oportunidades tuvo la suerte de casarse.

—Es injusto, ¿no lo crees? —soltó Rosalie, girándose bruscamente y lanzando una triste mirada a su interlocutor. Emmett fue tomado por sorpresa, aunque no por eso se sintió menos conmovido por la actitud de la rubia.

—¿Qué es injusto? —alcanzó a preguntar, aún atrapado por el dorado de los ojos de su esposa.

—Soy tan buena como puedo serlo, dada mi condición —dijo, acercándosele. Emmett también dio sus vacilantes pasos rumbo a su encuentro y pronto la tuvo en frente. Siguieron sin siquiera rozar sus frías y pálidas manos —. Nunca en mis años como vampiro bebí sangre humana; ni siquiera como lo hacía Edward. Castigué a los malditos brutos que me violaron, sin probar ni una gota de su repugnante sangre. Me convertí en esto sin querer serlo, pero jamás le recriminé a Carlisle el que me haya salvado la vida. Tuve que fingir que la belleza física superó con creces a mis traumas. Te salvé, Emmett, y te hice feliz, ¿no es así? —Él solo pudo asentir, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas podía controlar. Solo ella podía hacerle eso —No me opuse de forma insistente a la transformación de Bella y hasta la apoyé en su decisión de conservar a la bebé. Soy buena, Emmett. ¿Por qué no soy feliz, entonces?

Acto seguido enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Emmett y se quedó allí, sollozando y recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo del vampiro. Él no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, más que abrazarla. ¿Qué palabras podían confortarla? Ninguna. Ella no se sanaría con unas cuantas frases bonitas. Necesitaba más. Pero, ¿qué? En ese preciso momento Emmett no tenía idea de qué podría hacer feliz a su ángel. La apretó aún más contra él, respirando el dulce perfume que emanaba de sus ondas rubias, y murmuró:

—¿Está relacionado con Bella, de algún modo? —Sabía que era así. Para él, Rosalie era bastante predecible en algunos aspectos. Seguía conservando algunos misterios. Sin embargo, la mayoría, estaban en el dominio de Emmett.

Ella ahogó un sollozo y se apartó velozmente. Él apenas se inmutó. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. La vio correr hacia un árbol y apoyar la espalda en él, mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—¡La detesto! —gritó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y dejando caer los brazos violentamente —¡La detesto! ¡La detesto! —Emmett sabía que no valía la pena calmarla. Convenía dejar que sus gritos fueran tragados por el bosque, que liberara todo su odio y frustración antes de regresar a la casa Cullen —¡Es una idiota! ¡No soporto tenerla tan cerca! ¡Es increíble que no le haya arrancado la cabeza todavía! ¡Es una estúpida egoísta! ¡Y a pesar de todo...! —Sollozó —¡A pesar de todo es madre! ¡Pudo tener una hija! ¿¡Por qué ella, que dejó atrás a su verdadera familia por decisión propia, tuvo esa suerte!?

Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro lloroso con ambas manos. Su desconsolado llanto irrumpió bruscamente en Emmett, obligándolo a acercarsele y a enderezarla por los hombros. Lo hizo con toda la delicadeza con la que era capaz de proceder. No quería asustarla, aunque eso era casi improbable. Rosalie a duras penas se asustaba. Era valiente, fuerte y decidida. Una mujer con todas las letras, mucho más de lo que su familia creía. ¿Que era superficial y malhumorada? ¿Que su odio hacia Bella era porque Edward la encontró más hermosa? Ellos no tenían idea. Nada más veían la punta del iceberg. Un iceberg que solo Emmett conocía a la perfección. Por eso era el único consciente de las debilidades de Rosalie. Y los últimos meses alguien había golpeado duramente su Talón de Aquiles sin darse cuenta.

Tomó su mentón suavemente y levantó su cabeza, encontrando una vez más sus miradas. Ella seguía llorando, pero aún así se veía hermosa. "Tan delicada", pensó, conteniendo las ganas de soltar los incontables insultos que se merecía la dichosa Bella. Esa chica solo había traído problemas a la familia. Y Edward no era ningún tonto, pues sabía de los inconvenientes de relacionarse con humanos. Sin embargo, Edward había estado tanto tiempo solo que ya no le importaba si era humana o vampiro, troll, duende o lo que fuera. Él deseaba tener a su lado a una persona a la cual amar y que le hiciera compañía. ¿Qué importaban las consecuencias si él era feliz? Claro que no veía que fastidiaba a los demás.

—La odio. La odio. La odio —seguía murmurando Rosalie, ahora con los dientes apretados.

—Lo sé, Rose...

—¡No me llames Rose! —gritó ella, soltándose y levantándose —¡Así me llama ella! ¡Es... asqueroso! ¡Siento que se burla de mí! ¿Cómo puede una persona desperdiciar su vida por algo que quizás no dure? Es injusto, Emmett... Yo quería una vida así, ¿sabes? Formar una familia con la persona que amo. Pero tú y yo no podemos permitírnoslo. Tú y yo, que siempre hemos sido buenos y nunca infringimos las reglas.

Era eso lo que la hacía sufrir, igual que siempre. El dolor de no poder ser madre. El que Bella, quien no tenía reparos al declarar que no sentía atracción por la crianza de niños, trajera de repente a Renesmee al mundo, supuso un fuerte impacto para Rosalie. Además de restregarle en la cara antes que a nadie sobre su embarazo. Desperdiciar su vida de tal modo, sin haber sufrido jamás lo que el resto de la familia Cullen, hería desde lo más profundo a la joven. ¿Acaso ella había enfermado, como Edward? ¿O se desangraba en un bosque tras el ataque de un animal violento, igual que le pasó a él? ¿La violaron de la misma forma que a Rosalie? ¿La obligaron a transformarse por conveniencia ajena junto con Jasper? No; no tuvo que soportar tales desgracias en su vida. Y aunque su conversión fue justificada, nunca sería como los demás Cullen. Ella no se habría embarazado de no ser tan terca. Y si la familia no hubiese cerrado los ojos ante esa perjudicial relación.

—Todo mi plan se arruinó —dijo Rosalie, pasando junto a Emmett y volviendo a la orilla del arroyo —. La quería muerta. Tan pronto supe de su embarazo pensé que teníamos una posibilidad. ¡Al diablo Edward! Renesmee sería nuestra hija. Tuya y mía, Emmett. Podríamos haberla criado mejor. ¡Haber evitado que ese degenerado se imprimara de ella! Solo tiene cuatro meses y es una malcriada comprometida con un perro sarnoso.

Ellos debían ser los únicos en la familia que odiaban la imprimación de Jacob y Renesmee. ¿Qué clase de monstruo castiga de tal modo a una niña? ¡Y sus padres lo permitieron! Quién sabía qué pasaría cuando la pequeña creciera y se diera cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad de encontrar al amor, sino que ya le fue elegido. Ese hombre que ahora la veía crecer se convertiría en su esposo... A ambos le resultaba mucho más que asqueroso. Sin embargo no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ella. Y lo que sí podían era demasiado arriesgado.

Emmett caminó a paso lento en dirección a Rosalie. No le dirigió ni una sola mirada a las rocas vestidas de musgo, a los helechos que inundaban el suelo ni a la luz rojiza que se filtraba entre las hojas producto del anochecer que se acercaba. Su atención estaba concentrada en esa mujer hermosa, cuya espalda continuaba erguida a pesar del sufrimiento. Seguía en silencio el corriente del agua. Aguas que nunca dejaban de correr, sin importar los obstáculos que se le cruzaran. Siempre adelante, sin importar qué. Tal y como Rosalie. _Continuar_ era su mantra. Nunca se detenía. Continuaba sin mirar atrás. Hasta ahora. Ya había soportado demasiado. Bella colmó su paciencia.

—Emmett —susurró cuando lo tuvo de nuevo frente a frente. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en su pecho y se acomodó, ganándose un enorme abrazo de su esposo —, ya no quiero esta vida.

—No te preocupes por eso —prometió él —. Tengo una idea para hacerte feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Emmett decidió mantenerlo en secreto por unos días, hasta que él mismo se convenciera de que no soltó aquellas palabras en un intento desesperado por calmar las aguas tempestuosas en las que su esposa se había convertido. Ella, luego de que él recitara la frase "tengo una idea para hacerte feliz", lo vio fijamente a los ojos, tan ambarinos como los suyos y esbozó una de las más inocentes sonrisas que jamás vio. No se sintió con el valor de exponer la idea, temiendo que luego no pudiera cumplirla. Claro que no pudo evitar asegurarle que próximamente lo sabría todo. Tan pronto él también supiera qué hacer.

Intentó no pensar en eso mientras estuvo en la casa Cullen, cerca de Edward. Si él dejaba de prestar atención a Bella para centrarla en Emmett habría muchos problemas. Por su mente se paseaban pensamientos mundanos, aburridos y típicos de él. Que cuántos osos capturaría la próxima vez que saliera de caza, que qué divertida había sido la reacción de Jasper ante el grito emocionado de Alice por enterarse de las rebajas en el centro comercial, que cuán poco gracioso era Jacob... Cosas que lo mantendrían a salvo hasta que viera la oportunidad de marcharse.

Se fueron juntos, él y Rosalie, tres días más tarde. Cargaron algunas valijas en el auto y soltaron la excusa de que querían un tiempo para ellos solos. A la familia les pareció suficiente y no replicaron ni hicieron más preguntas. Emmett podía jurar que la mirada de Carlisle no se apartó del vehículo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Llegaron a su más reciente adquirida casa, una construcción de dos pisos con un amplio jardín bordeándolo. Las paredes exteriores eran de piedra y no tenía muchas ventanas. Las flores crecían en grupo en diferentes rincones, acompañadas de fuentes de agua decorativas y algún que otro molesto gnomo de vivos colores que les obsequió Esme. Una cerca blanca cortaba el paso de los árboles y helechos que rodeaban el terreno, sin otras viviendas con vecinos curiosos. Estaban en completa soledad, de una vez por todas.

Emmett estacionó frente a la puerta cerrada de la cerca y fue Rosalie quien bajó primero. Llevó con ella dos maletas y avanzó por el camino de piedra en dirección a la casa. El otro vampiro se quedó quieto tras el volante, viendo hacia algún punto lejano entre los árboles. Temblaba. Las frías manos se sacudían casi imperceptiblemente y un viento aún más helado que su cuerpo se incrustó de lleno en aquel corazón suyo que llevaba tiempo muerto; vivo nada más para Rosalie. Era ella a quien más amaba; si tuviera que elegir entre salvarla a ella o a toda la familia Cullen, incluyendo a la inocente Renesmee, la elección era más que obvia. Podía perderlos a ellos; pero no a Rosalie.

Salió por fin, soltando un profundo suspiro. Vació el maletero, transportando las valijas restantes, y entró a la casa. Lo recibió la voz grave y áspera de un hombre tras la pantalla de la televisión. Explicaba en tono serio que otro grupo de turistas desapareció en Italia, un total de diez personas (seis adultos y cuatro niños). Mencionó algo sobre que los últimos tiempos más y más gente se perdía en Volterra, pero no se hallaba ni siquiera una huella de su paso por ahí, solo los registros de los guías de los hoteles, igual perdidos.

—¿Qué crees que pase? —inquirió Rosalie desde el sofá.

Estaba recostada boca arriba con la cabeza ladeada para ver la televisión. Se había deshecho de las botas que Alice le regaló para que su vestuario combinara a la perfección. Tampoco usaba el sweater a rayas azul y blanco. Conservaba sus jeans azules y la remera de tirantes blanca. Emmett vio sin disimulo el sostén con encaje rojo debajo, aunque no se relamió los labios como lo hacía en sus primeros años de relación. No era más un niño. La amaba y sabía qué y cuántos secretos escondía aquel hermoso cuerpo. Una insinuación como esa solo excitaba a un niño sin experiencia alguna. Rosalie podía encenderlo de maneras más detalladas y románticas.

—No se dejarán atrapar —siguió ella incorporándose. Se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que su cintura tocó el brazo del largo sofá de cuero negro. Arqueó una ceja, viendo a Emmett. Él rodeó el sofá y se sentó en el espacio libre que dejó Rosalie —. Así eso signifique matar a toda la policía italiana.

Emmett no podía estar más de acuerdo. Los Volturis no estaban nada contentos con su reciente fracaso. No solo no tuvieron oportunidad de cumplir con su verdadero cometido, sino que ni siquiera pelearon. ¿Que los Volturis no amaban desgarrar enemigos? ¡Tonterías! Ellos habrían dado todo su poder por mandar al diablo las reglas y acabar de una vez con los Cullen. Los injustificados asesinatos de Irina y la vampiro comandada por Victoria eran prueba suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo despiadados que eran los miembros del aquelarre. Emmett no lo entendía; ¿se habían acobardado? No, de ninguna manera. Un gesto de Aro y Alec habría hecho su magia, acabando con la vida de todos de una vez. No era como si le desagradara seguir vivo, pero la montaña de dudas era más grande que la de la alegría.

—Ni siquiera pensarán en ellos —dedujo Emmett, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión —. Nadie cree en vampiros. Supondrán que es cosa de traficantes o algo así.

—¿Eso crees? —Rosalie se apartó algunas ondas de cabello rubio del rostro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás —Supongo que tienes razón. Además, no es como si no pudieran largarse a cualquier otro punto del mundo sin dejar rastro —Se hizo el silencio por algunos minutos. El conductor terminó su nota acerca de las desapariciones y la cámara empezó a enfocar un estudio en el que un grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa hablaba acerca del mismo tema —. Ahora, hasta un idiota sabe que si vas a matar tienes que impedir que llame la atención. ¿Grupos numerosos de turistas? ¡Vaya aquelarre! Primero, dejan que Bella se salga con la suya en Volterra. Luego, voltean la cabeza para que Victoria haga lo que se le dé la asquerosa gana con un montón de adolescentes estúpidos. ¿En serio son tan poderosos? ¿Por qué no rompieron el trasero de Bella con Alec? Ni que su poder fuera la gran cosa.

Rosalie frunció los labios y Emmett sonrió. Sabía que a su esposa le fastidiaba que hasta eso le presumiese: tener un poder codiciado por los Volturis. Lo entendía de Alice; sus visiones los habían salvado más de una vez. Pero, ¿Bella? ¿Acaso un escudo era un super poder? Rosalie la odió más que nunca apenas se enteró. Incluso le confesó a Emmett que deseó decapitarla ahí mismo.

—Si pudiera matarla y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, te aseguro que lo haría —le había dicho en su pequeño rincón del bosque. Emmett estalló en carcajadas y lo mismo hizo ella —¡Se cree hermosa, la muy imbécil! —Chasqueó la lengua despectivamente y exhibió una sonrisa de satisfacción —Será guapa, pero jamás llegará a hermosa.

—Nunca será como tú, Rosalie —le dijo él, para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios —. A ti te hicieron y rompieron el molde.

Ella rió como una colegiala tímida, lo que llevó a su esposo a estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hondamente.

Lo devolvió a la realidad el anuncio de una noticia de último momento. Creyendo que se trataba de los Volturis, aguzó el oído. Sin embargo, se trataba del arresto de un peligroso delincuente en Nueva York. Se levantó y llevó las maletas al piso de arriba. El dormitorio que ellos usaban era espacioso, lo suficiente para contener un piano de cola en un rincón y una mesa repleta de partituras. También estaba la cama matrimonial, recientemente cambiada, y un televisor tan grande como el de la sala, con un reproductor de DVD y cientos de películas a su lado, apiladas en tres torres de medio metro.

Rosalie subió unos minutos después, sorprendiéndolo escogiendo un título que a ambos les gustara. Optaron por una de acción con el actor Bruce Willis. Se dejaron caer en la cama cubierta de sábanas finas y suaves, y vieron la película abrazados. Eran una de las pocas cosas que podían hacer para parecer humanos. Rosalie añoraba un poco las necesidades de dormir y comer, pero nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Aprovechaba todo cuanto podía, por más tonto que pareciera. Le encantaba respirar el aire impregnado de olores dulces y atractivos. Pan recién salido del horno, crema de pasteles, salsas de pastas, frutas frescas y mucho más.

—¿Te acuerdas sobre la idea que te mencioné? —preguntó Emmett de repente, cuando Rosalie fue a retirar la recién terminada película para cambiarla por otra. Ella se giró y buscó su mirada. La curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos —Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a decir no. No obstante, en caso de que aceptes, nos tomará tiempo llevar a cabo el plan. Necesitaremos de vampiros de confianza.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué soltó aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera había tomado una decisión definitiva. Lenguas de fuego seguían intentando destrozar la casa de cristal que llevaba noventa años protegida por murallas de acero en su fuero interno. Trataba de no dejarlas pasar, pero a veces permitía que se acercara unos centímetros. Se preguntó si Rosalie sería capaz de hacer ganar al fuego.

¿Cuánto le tomó armarse con el valor para exponer su idea? Nunca lo supo. De sus labios brotó una simple frase que obligó a Rosalie ahogar un grito. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo vieron con tanto espanto que tuvo miedo de que lo dejara o le gritara que había perdido la razón. Se quedaron quietos, sentados frente a frente en la cama, mirando en direcciones opuestas. Emmett cerró momentáneamente los ojos, esperando que ella saliera de la habitación con un portazo y se volviera a la casa Cullen para delatarlo. No escuchó nada. Sintió, en cambio, el tacto frío y suave de la mano de la rubia en su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos, sin saber bien qué vendría a continuación. Le sorprendió encontrar una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, junto con unos ojos dorados observándolo comprensivamente. La caricia acabó de confortarlo. Toda intranquilidad desapareció. Si Rosalie estuviera en contra, ya lo habría dejado claro.

Una eternidad pareció pasar cuando los labios de su esposa se separaron y, sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

—No podría haberme enamorado de nadie más atento que tú, Emmett.

Alec salió de su habitación un mes después de lo que prometió ser una guerra sangrienta y no fue más que una discusión entre ancianos. Jane lo encontró fuera del castillo, sentado en el callejón, viendo el cielo oscuro y estrellado. La noche cubrió Volterra horas antes y el silencio de las calles corría como el frío viento. Los hermanos no interrumpieron la calma por cerca de una hora. Hasta que Jane vio de reojo a Alec, cuyos ojos rojos seguían escudriñando el firmamento.

—Has estando actuando extraño —remarcó ella, sin la más mínima emoción en su voz. Él volteó la cabeza para verla también. El contacto visual duró menos de un instante. Alec pareció forzarse a romperlo.

—Solo estoy un poco molesto —dijo él con tal seguridad que, de no ser su hermana con quien hablaba, se habría librado de un interrogatorio.

—Eso es inusual en ti, Alec —Jane se puso de pie. Él la imitó y ésta vez sus miradas se mantuvieron juntas por largo rato —. Dime qué es lo que te pasa. Puedes confiar en mí más que en nadie de este vasto mundo. Yo confío en ti, hermano.

El silencio de Alec, que se prolongó por varios minutos, terminó de convertir a la vampiro de que algo andaba mal. Se mantuvo firme, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza erguida. No flaquearía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Alec. Por fin él decidió hablar. Lo hizo con un tono que denotaba seguridad y alegría por igual.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que por fin tendremos lo que queremos.

Jane lo miró con incredulidad, sin saber bien a qué se refería su hermano. ¿Qué era lo que ella más deseaba? La aprobación de Aro. No; no solo "aprobación". Quería ser aceptada totalmente por él. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre había alguien que despertaba más la atención del líder que ella. Recientemente había sido esa tal Bella, la que podía convocar el campo de fuerza.

Alec no se quedó a oír sus hipótesis. La dejó allí sola con sus pensamientos. Regresó al castillo a encerrarse en su habitación con aquellas montañas de libros que se habían transformado en su única compañía.


End file.
